Total Drama Revenge of the SYOC
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: Chris is at it again! This time he's looking for thirty fresh new competitors! Will your OCS be apart of this season on Total. Drama. Revenge of the SYOC! (Cancelled up for adoption)
1. Form

Sup it's GirlPower54 here and I'm going to be accepting 30 of your OCS! I have a few rules to go over though...

1\. NO MARY/MARTY SUES! Those characters suck!

2\. PM ONLY (unless if you want to review I'm cool with that)

3\. Favorite/follow so you don't miss a thing

4\. I need at least ONE antagonist, two divas and one neutral character

5\. Have fun :)

FORM

Name:

Nickname:

Age (15-18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

Hair color/length/style:

Eye color/shape:

Skin tone:

Build (built, scrawny, skinny, chubby, etc):

Clothing:

Swim wear:

Sleep wear:

Formal wear:

Alternate normal clothing:

Height:

Weight:

Personality (if you need to list good, neutral and bad I'm cool with that):

School status (Popular? Bullied? Homeschooled?):

Social status:

Bio:

Quirks:

Running gags:

Talents:

Any disorders/medical conditions/ allergies I should know about:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite

Color:

Animal:

Movie:

Book:

Genre of music (pop, rock n roll, rap):

TDI camper:

Sport:

Video game series:

Food:

Least favorite

Color:

Animal:

Movie:

Book:

Genre of music (pop, rock n roll, rap):

TDI camper:

Sport:

Video game series:

Food:

Why Total Drama Revenge of the SYOC:

Reaction to being first boot:

Reaction to being second boot:

Reaction to being pre merge (30-16):

Reaction to post merge (15-6):

Final 5:

Final 4:

Final 3:

Runner up (both finalists get an ending):

Winning (like I stated, both finalists get an ending):

What would they do with winnings:

Interactions with Chris:

Interactions with Chef:

Interactions with friends:

Interactions with enemies:

Interactions with crush:

Interactions with teammates:

Romance:

If so with who:

If no why not:

Who would they befriend:

Who would they despise:

Audition (be creative here):


	2. Accepted contestants

Accepted:

Joshua "Josh" Prower (The Tragic comedian)

Clay "Loner" Levandowski (The Lone Wolf)

Ryan "Doc" Sanchez (The Intelligent Jerk)

Kevin Connor (The autism guy)

Aidan Mitchell (The Abused Goofball)

Charlotte Brax (The Girl With An Anger Issue) *hope you don't mind this stereotype, if you have something else in mind I will change it, just let me know in a PM*

Jason Morrison (The Nice Jock)

Blake Noxic (The Chainsaw Punk)

Saki Muranaka (The Femme Fatale)

Ethel Ross (The Emotionless Girl) *hope you don't mind this stereotype, if you have something else in mind I will change it, just let me know in a PM*

Haywood Pamesi (The Noble Savage)

Loren Quintius (The Pretty Boy)

Nixia Weshun (The Nature Girl)

Ilyria Song (The British Secret Agent)

Jill (The Quiet J***)

Benjamin Clinton (The TD Nerd) *hope you do not mind for this stereotype, just "nerd" isn't descriptive enough, so I hope you don't mind*

Sam Manaford (The Cool Nerd)

Brandon Campey (The Trust Bending Silent Manipulator) *hope you don't mind this stereotype, I just combined your two stereotype ideas into one, hope thats OK*

Scarlet Jones (The Tough Defender)

Sundance Jennings (The Emo Scene Guy)

Troy Maxwell (The Mean Twin)

Roy Maxwell (The Nice Twin)

Aquila Zoe Velvet (The Sarcastic Romantic)

WHOA! You guys jumped in on this FAST! And when I say fast I mean fast!

There are only 7 SPOTS LEFT GUYS! 7!

Troy, Roy and Aidan are my OC's. You were allowed to submit up to 10 OC's. Should've clarified that, I'm such an idiot for not :/

Anyway, it'd be really appreciative if you could check out Wild Drama Island. It's my other fanfic in progress, as well as the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory one. WDI is interactive, and I need your votes! I need them by Sunday Morning, or else they will not count!

And I will see all of you until when I have a full cast list, so until then

#GirlPower54

*PS, if I said I accepted your OC but I didn't include it, send me a PM. Also, to the creator of Harley Bob Miller, you kinda just, didn't finish the app. Also, you sent it twice. That annoys me, as you could've sent it in parts. This is a warning you can submit another OC, it isn't too late.


	3. Cancellation Announcement

**_I have a lot to explain._**

 ** _First up, Revenge of the SYOC. No I won't be continuing it but it is up for adoption. Same with Unfortunate Newbies._**

 ** _Next up- The My Way series. It will be continuing- but it's hard thinking up an elimination order for this many and who qualifies and stuff like that so obviously I need a cowriter. If you're interested in cowriting that let me know!_**

 ** _Ridonculous Race Revised and Total Drama Extreme Awesomeness are getting rebooted versions- maybe not with so many contestants this time XD_**

 ** _Anyway yeah, ROTSYOC is not happening, I'm very sorry. I do plan to make up for it though with a new SYOC... Man I have a problem!_**

 ** _And yes I will be making a non-SYOC version to Unfortunate Newbies but it won't be called Unfortunate Newbies, it will be called Total Fighter Island. Expect that sometime in August 2017._**

 ** _Wow guys... So many of you favorited/followed this only for this crappy update. I'm sorry and if someone wants to adopt it let me know!_**

 ** _Again I'm sorry, there's too much on my schedule :(_**

 ** _I don't want to be that person but... I'm gonna have to be 😥_**

 ** _So don't be mad at me. I have said sorry now so many times._**

 ** _Anyway, until next time_**

 ** _#GirlPower54_**


End file.
